


on a cold evening

by kintou



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Winter, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintou/pseuds/kintou
Summary: On a cold evening Sasuke comes home.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 185
Collections: Extraordinary SNS Fics💕





	on a cold evening

**Author's Note:**

> A very very short story I wrote on the train home today (: 
> 
> This is kind of... wintery? Almost christmasy? i don't know why that was my mood today.

It wasn’t that he disliked the house. They’d given him a lovely one, big enough for an entire family. It had traditional elements, something Naruto had never known before. He’d seen it in houses of the older clan’s, and realized that they held pride. He always had. 

Really, truthfully, a lovely house. 

Just a bit too big. 

He watched the streets of Konoha through his kitchen window. Snow was falling down slowly. A kid ran through his street excitedly, looking up at the sky, opening their mouth and sticking out their tongue. Naruto smiled at that. After all this time he still enjoyed those little bits of Konoha, how free the children were when playing, the different colours the buildings held, the laughing sounded through the shopping district. 

He felt at home in Konoha, at those moments. 

Naruto put some milk inside of a pan to let it boil. Then he got out some cocoa, barely looking at what he was doing. His spoon fell into his mug loudly. He couldn’t bring himself to mind. He kept on staring outside, at the milk for a second, back to the street. 

The milk was still far from boiling. He silently wished he’d asked some friends over. A winter party, he could have called it. A very very early christmas. 

The snow was early this year. He hadn’t realized he missed it. How could something make you feel so sad and so– so nostalgically good at the same time?

If the snow wouldn’t melt, he could lay down inside of it in his own garden. He could do that now; he had a garden. He had a house, and a garden, and– he felt a little low about it. 

He’d decided not to reply to any of the confessions he’d gotten, or even to the people who wanted to live together with him. Every single one of his options felt, well, fake. 

He’d rather be alone if that meant being honest with himself and he guessed that Sasuke, who still had him feeling  _ some kind of way,  _ thought the same way. Being honest was, to Sasuke, traveling and living a soft and distant life. 

When he thought about it, that made him happy.  _ That’s  _ what he worked for; for Sasuke thinking for himself, doing exactly what the hell he wanted. 

When he didn’t think about it, it left him aching. 

The milk started sputtering. He fetched a spoon and stirred it quickly while turning off the fire. The snow started falling quicker. The sky was slowly turning white. The kid who’d been standing in the snow ran back, yelling loudly for their mum to come take a look at the snow. Naruto got the pan from the fire and carefully started pouring the milk–

When the door opened without a knock. Softly though, with a lot of care and patience. The way sliding doors are supposed to be opened (in the way he couldn’t do it). 

Naruto poured milk over the counter, cursed softly while putting the pan down, then turned. He walked into the living room slowly,  _ knowing  _ who’s chakra he was feeling but  _ fearing  _ that he was wrong. But– There, from the hallway, another person walked in slowly.  _ Like a drained black cat, _ Naruto couldn’t help but think as Sasuke walked into his living room with snow on his shoulders. His hair was wet. It was sticking to his face. 

He couldn’t help but stare at the other. 

“Hey,” Sasuke said casually. There was definitely some hesitance underneath all of that, though. 

“You’re here.” He sounded breathless about it. 

“A great observation.”

Naruto chuckled. His chest felt like it was imploding. “Shut up. I mean– why are you here?” 

“I can’t come here?” 

“Of course you can, asshole.” He shrugged, looked at Sasuke’s drained clothes. “Do you want to shower?” 

“Nah.” He pulled off his coat and then the black sweater he had underneath. He hung both of them on Naruto’s heater as if he lived there. 

Naruto stared at Sasuke’s pale arm, at the shoulders that gave away how broad the guy had been before losing his arm. “A sweater, then?” 

Sasuke looked up at him, then smiled softly. 

Naruto grinned back at him. He basically ran to his bedroom, getting that sweater as fast as possible. He got the one with black on it, instead of blue, because he knew that that was the one Sasuke disliked the least. When he came back Sasuke had already moved to the kitchen. He was slowly stirring Naruto’s milk with the cacao. “You made a mess,” He said. 

“I didn’t expect anyone, asshole.” 

“Quite jumpy for a shinobi.” 

“Fuck off, a man can relax at home.” 

Sasuke moved away from the counter, just looking at Naruto. 

“You could have just asked for a sweater, by the way.” Naruto said as he pushed the fabric into Sasuke’s hand. 

Sasuke chuckled. “And have you think I like those hideous things? No thank you.” 

Naruto laughed softly. He could have seen that one coming. “Coffee?” 

Sasuke stared out of the window. The kid was now playing in the snow with their mother. The snow seemed to be there to stay, at least for a few days. The family pushed the cold snow down each other’s clothes, laughed loudly. It was something they’d both never known; doing something so  _ light _ with family. It seemed so.. so far away even when it was right in front of their noses. 

Naruto hoped Sasuke would stay for as long as the snow would, at least. 

Sasuke ripped his eyes away from the scene, nodded, and then busied himself with the sweater. Naruto clicked the water boiler on, watched as his sweater fell over Sasuke’s broad chest. One of the sleeves hung loose awkwardly. 

Naruto stared at the beautiful man as the other pulled the collar into place. “Want me to tie your sleeve?” 

Sasuke, without answering him, moved closer to him. Naruto let his heart fall out of his controle as Sasuke stepped in a little too close. He let one hand rest on Sasuke’s hip for a second, before he took the sleeve into his hands. 

Sasuke was staring at his every move. He seemed to be holding his breath. 

“It’ll probably stay cold.” Naruto said, just to say something. He pulled on the sleeve, then tied it up in a knot. 

Sasuke watched him do this, he hummed in agreement. “I might stay a while.” 

Naruto looked up. Sasuke was standing closely against him, as if it was permission to touch him. He wished it was just that. Or maybe an invitation even. 

He placed his hand on Sasuke’s hip, gripped the fabric of his own sweater. “Yeah?” 

“Unless you have– something else–”  _ Someone,  _ is what Sasuke meant. He’d been gone for months and he’d been against Naruto doing  _ ‘something stupid like saving himself for Sasuke _ ’, as he’d called it. Well, Naruto  _ was _ stupid. That was his whole thing. In this moment, he was fucking proud of it too. He’d be stupid for Sasuke every single day of his life. 

He’d be stupid every second of his life if it meant living so  _ so  _ honestly. 

“No. No, it’s fine. This house is a bit big for one person anyway.” He grinned up at his best friend, shyly. 

Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a breath he seemed to have been holding. “Yeah… the outside is getting a bit cold for one person too.” 

Naruto chuckled. “Yeah, it is.” He gripped the sweater a little tighter again, pulled Sasuke in a little more by it. Sasuke let him, letting his cold forehead fall against Naruto’s warm one. “Stay for as long as you’d like.” 

Sasuke hummed, pushed his nose against Naruto’s skin softly. 

Naruto caressed Sasuke’s hip one more time, before letting his hands move up to his neck. He held the other’s neck and jaw warmly, knowing that he was holding the most important person in his life so well. Knowing that he’d been holding onto hope for moments like these. He moved his fingertips to caress Sasuke’s hairline. “Let me hold you.” He said, though it sounded more like a question. 

Sasuke laughed softly, sending shivers down his spine. “You’re already holding me.” 

Naruto chuckled, just to laugh with Sasuke. “A little more.” 

“You don’t have to ask every little thing.” 

“I like asking you thi–” Sasuke was the one who decided to push their lips together. Impatient, overwhelming, like fire. Naruto knew that Sasuke could be those things. He felt warm as hell because of it. Burning, yeah sure, but more than that warm. Like a home. Like the warm drinks they were definitely ignoring. 

He slid his hands through Sasuke’s hair and pushed him against the kitchen counter. Sasuke let out a soft whimper as Naruto pressed them together, making fireworks go off in Naruto’s stomach. 

He kissed Sasuke until he felt breathless, until he was sure that they were both just as warm. Until he was sure that Sasuke really, really was home. 

When he pulled back he just stared at the other man, who stared back at him with his beautiful uneven eyes. One black, on a new kind of purple. He didn’t have to get used to them; he was holding the man he loved and these eyes were his. This hair was his. This skin was– 

Carefully, he caressed Sasuke’s cheeks, his eyebrows, his ears. He let his finger touch Sasuke’s lips, then he kissed them softly again. Sasuke, in return, grabbed Naruto’s hoodie in between his fist tightly. “Idiot,” he whispered.  _ It’s just me,  _ he seemed to say.  _ Don’t be a fool, I’m here and I won’t be gone if you close your eyes.  _

Naruto laughed before he could stop himself. He just felt so fucking relieved. “I’m glad you came home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> You can also ask me questions on [Tumblr](https://soft-fics.tumblr.com/) or you can follow me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/theekom/) !
> 
> Someone told me my Ko-fi wasn't working so I'm in contact with paypal about that rn! Anyway thank you for the support, sweet, sweet people! 
> 
> Extra:  
> -Naruto starts a snowball fight. Sasuke wins by making Naruto kiss him in the snow.  
> -Sasuke stays for weeks after that, and he goes on shorter trips.  
> -Naruto has absolutely disgusting instant coffee. Sasuke makes him buy proper coffee after 1 day of being there.  
> -They give a very, very small Christmas party for their friends. Naruto leaves presents for Sasuke underneath the tree and shows them off excitedly until Christmas eve. It seems like Sasuke has nothing for Naruto, until Christmas morning, when Sasuke places a small necklace underneath the tree.  
> -80% of Naruto's presents are bullshit; Sasuke tells him.


End file.
